


I'd Give it All to You

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Community: kink_bingo, Kink Bingo 2013, Mid-Canon, PWP, Romance, Season/Series 02, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Boyd are in the school cafeteria. They overhear the students talking about them, especially Erica. Neither can really do anything about it but Erica decides to give the student body something to talk about. (Square: dirty talk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give it All to You

**Author's Note:**

> The link to [my KB card](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/9397.html). When I got my card and saw this square I immediately thought of Erica because lets face it, it's canon. I knew I had to write an Erica/Boyd story for this square. The trash talk in the beginning is 100% trash talk and not dirty talk.  
> ***

"Can her skirt be any shorter and her neckline any lower?" The girls tittered amongst themselves.

"I want those legs wrapped around me." A boy said to his friends.

Erica wasn't bothered by the all the gossip. Because she could smell the jealousy and desire behind the words. She loved the attention, loved knowing that now these girls envied _her_ and wanted to be like her. She spent half her life wishing she was like Lydia so Stiles would see her too and was ecstatic when even Lydia was affected on Erica's first day back to school after her change.

Next to her, Boyd nudged her with his elbow. "I could beat up the guys," he offered with a sympathetic shrug.

She gave him a toothy grin. "Now so can I."

He smiled openly at her and ducked his head as it became shy. It really got to her how shy and sweet he was around her. But this wasn't all she wanted from him. She wanted the rough bits too. She wanted everything. She wanted to jump on him like she had jumped on Derek. She wanted to rouse and rile him up, like she had with Derek. Erica got an idea and leaned close to him. "Lets give them something to really talk about," she said.

She didn't give Boyd a chance to respond. She stood up and swung her leg over his lap. She sat on the edge of the table and rested her arms on Boyd's shoulder. She watched the others as they slowly began to notice. Most just gaped at the sight.

Boyd laughed. He held her waist and smiled up at her as he said, "You'll get us banned, Erica."

"Not yet, baby," Erica said and gave him a slow, lingering kiss. "We haven't done anything yet."

"The teachers won't see it that way," Boyd smiled as he slid his hands up and down her waist.

Erica cupped the back of his neck and idly stroked her fingers over his skin. "Know something. I'd let you do it. Everything those boys talk about. More. Anything." Erica leaned forward and bit his earlobe.

Boyd sighed, his grip tightened. She leaned back to look at him. He was watching her with a small smile on his face. She could smell his arousal and knew he could smell hers. She didn't want to wait anymore, she was done teasing.

"Lets take this someplace private," Erica sat up on the table. Boyd brushed against her body when he stood up. Erica let him and let the whole cafeteria see. She took Boyd's hand in hers and led him to the boy's room.

Erica slammed her way in and leaned against the first stall. She pulled Boyd to her uncaring about the guys inside.

Boyd looked at them and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, "Leave."

Two freshmen just gaped at them and quickly hightailed it out of there. The junior walked more slowly. He winked at Erica as he passed them. She reached down and grabbed Boyd's ass and winked back at him. She turned to Boyd after he left. Boyd turned to her too, smiled down at her and shook his head.

"What do I do with you?" he asked teasingly.

Erica grinned, "I've got a few ideas starting with this one." Erica kissed him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him while Boyd supported her.


End file.
